Teen Avengers Assemble
by secretloveforpeoples
Summary: North America is again under attack. Since then the original Avengers have retired. Who will Nick Fury call upon this time?
1. Prolouge

**TAA**

TEEN AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

THIS DOCUMENT IS GOVERNMENT PROPERTY AND MUST BE KEPT CONFEDENTIAL.

SIGN YOUR NAME BELOW BEFORE READING.

X

YOU HAVE HEREBY AGREED TO KEEP CONTENTS OF THIS MESSAGE COMPLETELY UNKNOWN TO ANYONE BUT YOURSELF.

IF YOU HAVE NOT SIGNED, YOU MAY READ THE LETTER BUT KNOW THIS-

YOU MAY NOT LIVE TO TELL THE TALE.

Greetings, (name of TAAW)

My name is Nick Fury. You may already know me by my issuing of a warning statement, possibly because you have use of supernatural energies.

As stated in that warning, you are being watched. You are not to unleash your power. Keep it secret and safe from the public, and we will have no reason to kill you.

The main reason I am writing to you is because you have been selected. The United States of America may again be at peril from alien entities.

Your parents served us.

Now it is your turn.

Reply within 24 hours.

Fury

RECIPIENTS OF LETTER:

Amelia Stark

Deric Banner

Jonathan Rogers

Samuel Barton

Lokin Thorsson


	2. Chapter 1

Sam read the letter again, reassuring himself he was not in some trick. After all, what superpower did he have? His mother, Black Widow, had trained him all he needed in the martial arts category. His father, Hawkeye, had trained him to shoot.

They need a warrior- he realized. Not just any warrior. They needed a queen, he knew, and S.H.E.I.L.D. agents were just pawns.

Teen Avengers, he thought to himself. He smiled.

"Hey dad…?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Steve said, his voice roaring over his son's.

His shield still hung with the colors of America, though untouched for almost 20 years.

"It's not your decision dad." John replied.

"John.." his mother's gentle voice was not at all unfamiliar, but welcome.

"I'm going."

"Jarvis."

"Yes, ma'am?" Jarvis zoomed into the room

"I told you stop with the formalities, please." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Could I please have a drink, if you're not busy?" Amy said, picking up the mail Jarvis handed her.

Going to fetch the usual, Jarvis left as Amy began to read.

He returned.

"Miss Amelia? Is there anything else you need?"

Amy spun in her office chair, with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'm going to need my father."

"Oh, interesting," Lokin said, "Very."

The message floated through the rainbow bridge, materializing into a paper.

Lokin recognized the writing.

"Oh nice. Very, very nice."

The prince began to make his way up the marble steps, towards the hall of King Thor.

"Banner! Message for you!"

Deric sprinted towards the orphanage door, where the government official sat in waiting.

"I had to make sure this got into your hands, son."

He left, and Deric made his way up to his dormitory.

Greetings, again.

I would like to thank you all for quick responses. And also I would like to thank you all for accepting. Report to the base of which the address is written below, on Saturday, March 19th.

Fury

37.2350 N, 115.8111W, Area 51, Nevada

Bring this letter. It is the only way to gain entry.

**Hello hello my loves! This is one of my next developments, I do hope you like it :) **

**New Chapter will be posted ASAP! **

**xoxo SecretLove**


	3. Chapter 2

**Four cars drove up the dirt road, leaving a dusty haze behind them. Each was different. One- a white jaguar, another, a blue Volkswagen concept, the next to follow was obviously a rental car, another a gargantuan navy ford. Amelia noticed that there were only four cars; there had been five recipients.**

Who would arrive differently? She wondered.

Each car pulled up in unison to the curb. First to exit their car were the Rogers, Steve began to unload his son's suitcase from the pickup bed immediately. Next came Deric Banner, holding a small bag of all he had in the world. His escort immediately drove off. Third was the Bartons, who Amelia noticed the handsome Mr. Barton and Mrs. Barton's beautiful red hair. Sam exited and grabbed his own luggage. At last, Tony decided to get out.

"Pepper, I guess now's the time."

As soon as they stepped out, all eyes were on them. The eyes of Steve Rogers filled with hate at the sight of Tony. The eyes of Natasha Barton welcomed Pepper and embraced her; they were old friends. However, all other eyes were fixed on Amelia Stark.

It was certain she was quite beautiful. Her hair fell down to her waist, mostly straight but lightly curled at the end, with a rich cocoa color like her father's. Her eyes were a striking blue, matching her mother's; she had also earned her pale skin from Pepper.

But that was not shocked two of the three boys. They knew her, not literally, but figuratively. She was America's Sweetheart. Her father, a billionaire, had many claims to the economy, and she often appeared publicly, sometimes offering an official opinion on topics.

She was known as the selfless girl with the arrogant father.

Amy began to walk, her mother following her, and father following her mother. Afterwards, everyone regained their focus, and followed, where they were met with a dark, badly lit chamber.

There stood Nick Fury.

"Parents, thank you for coming. You may leave now." He said coldly.

There was a gasp through the room. Of course they were not expected to leave so soon?

"You misunderstand me. You will be in full contact with your children at any times, however: you are not legally to know anything of their training. If you try to interfere, you will be cut off completely."

The bags were left as everyone began to slowly exit. Pepper, Natasha, and Mary all wept for their children, and with hugs and kisses began to let go.

"Not you, Stark."

Tony turned.

"Pepper, you're going home alone."

Pepper looked, unbelieving, and began to yell.

"You COULD'VE TOLD ME!" she said.

"Sorry Peps I-"

"This team needs more than one trainer, Mrs. Stark. And therefore I thought it best your daughter would have a bit of guidance as well, seeing as she is leader of this team." Said Fury.

"I am?" Amy asked shyly, her voice with uncertainty.

"Yes. Now listen, all of you"

They stood to attention.

"When I call your name, state your parent's name, what their power was, and what your power is."

"Deric Banner?"

He stood, very meekly.

"Bruce Banner was my father. He was the Hulk. He died by suicide before I was born and apparently I got some of his radiation in my cells…"

He stopped speaking, but Amelia heard his whisper.

"The same monster."

"Samuel Barton?"

Standing, he had quite some confidence.

"Sam, please. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff Barton are my parents. My father is an excellent bowman, and my mother is highly trained in martial arts. She's like an assassin. They both taught me what I know and can do."

"Jonathan Rogers?"

"John. My father is Steve Rogers. He is a trained super soldier with loyalty for his country-" he paused, and glanced around, noticing Amy's watching him. It made him nervous.

"I am also a trained soldier, and today my father has left me with his shield."

There were murmurs after this; the shield was so famous even seeing it was a blessing.

"And this is Amelia Stark. I will be introducing her because she is your team captain. She will lead you. She is your general. You report to her. Is that clear?"

The boys nodded.

"Amelia's father was Iron Man, who with his intellect and trained skill makes suits of the highest technology. Amelia's power is-"

"Nothing." She interjected.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she whispered, "I just know battle strategy and have good ideas..."

She looked at Nick with a "tell-not" expression. He nodded.

Alright, and all we're missing is

"Lokin Thorsson, who is right here." Thor's voice boomed across the small room.

Lokin was very handsome, being a demigod.

"Power of wind and thunder he has," Thor stated with pride, "Just like his father. Nick, I leave him in your hands. Make sure he doesn't do anything dumb."

Nick laughed at this, and Thor was gone. Lokin sat and fidgeted in his chair. This must be his first trip to Earth, Amelia concluded.

"Good good. Now. Take a nice long look at each other. You are the Teen Avengers. Get settled into your rooms, and get a good night's rest. Training begins at 5:00 tomorrow morning."

Everyone groaned, and went off to go prepare for what could be the biggest part of their life.

**Hello again everyone! I am so far glad that things have been updating quickly. I hope to do a chapter every few days- god knows I hate suspense.**

**Anyways, please review. It makes my day:)**

**xoxo SecretLove**


	4. Chapter 3

"Miss Stark?" Nick Fury said as she entered the training room.

"Yes?" she replied. She had nothing to be chastised for- she was on time, like the others. She had worn proper attire.

"I didn't expect you to attend training today, seeing as the mind is untrainable." Nick said, turning to her.

"Sir, if I may, I disagree with that statement." She paused, thinking her words carefully, as she so did often, "The mind can be warped and altered by many things, Sir. But my reasoning is that I would like to assess my fellow members' abilities, sir."

"Very well then. Teen Avengers, see Mr. Stark for training assignments."

The boys went to the back of the room, and Nick pulled her to the side.

"How long are you expecting to not use your power?" he asked her.

"Never again in my life. You know what it does, the destruction it will bring."

"That is exactly why I brought you here Amy!" he said forcefully, "We can help you control it! We need you for it!"

She stared at the floor, silent.

"You are the strongest member of this team. You're stronger than Hulk. You're more deadly than all the others. What good are you if you can't use that?"

Amy sighed, and walked to see her team.

"I don't understand why she's even here. She's completely useless except from her money she earns from her filthy-rich father!" John said angrily to Sam.

"Hey, be nice. Just because you're fathers don't like each other doesn't mean you don't have to like her."

"That's not the point. It's not that I don't like her-"

"Hello, Deric." Amy said kindly, walking between Sam and John with an added bit of vitriol in her step.

"Dammit, John. Couldn't you have kept your voice down?" Sam said maturely. He was 17, and the oldest member of the team, though not as intelligent.

"Hi…" said Deric, shyly. He had not had any one talk to him yet.

"Well you know my name, but it's nice to meet you anyways." She held out her hand, and he shook it very, very gently she noticed. He was afraid of hurting her.

"You too" he said.

"So, I guess you can't REALLY train can you?" she said with a chuckle in her voice.

He responded with the same tone.

"Yeah, not really."

"Amy!" Tony called, motioning her to him.

"I'm about to call training for everyone, and we're giving out superhero names. What should yours be?"

"Nothing yet, Dad. I still haven't thought this through."

"Alright. Take your time."

"Deric, today you will be training in shielding and defensive strategy. I'm guessing you're name is the Hulk, too?"

He nodded shyly.

"Sam, you're in archery, surprise surprise, and shielding. And you are?"

"Black eagle." He said with a mocking grin.

"Nice."

"Mini-Capsicle, you're in shielding (haha), and explosives. What are you?"

"Just the Captain, I guess. And don't call me that."

"Originality. Love it."

"Lokin, you're also in shielding and power management, and who are you?"

"The Storm." He said with a grin.

"Beautiful. Just don't hit my chest with a hammer like daddy, kay?"

"Ame- is not choosing a name yet, and you're overseeing training."

She nodded.

John scoffed.

"Something you'd like to add, Captain?"

"Why should she get a name? She's just a frail little woman." He said with acid in his voice.

Amy gripped her pencil tight. She couldn't let her power out, though her anger was slowly stretching the seams.

"I will remind you she is your-"

"Commanding officer? More like lost puppy. Look at her. She doesn't even understand what it's like to hold in a power, to keep it safe from the world. What does she know?"

Before John knew it, the pencil went flying past his head, and to the concrete wall. It went through it like a bullet, leaving a steaming hole through that wall and 19 other walls following it.

"Did you just THROW that?" Lokin asked, disbelieving.

Amelia ran out of the room, keeping as calm as she could with tears streaming down her face.

"We'll talk later, Captain." Tony said, and he ran after her.

"Return to your training sessions." Barked Fury, and they sheepishly did so.

**Hi everyone!**

**It's me again c: I just wanted to get your opinions of what you think Amy's power is (trust me, I've got stuff in store :))**

**Tell me what it is and how you think she got it in the reviews below. I might just use one of them... *sneaky sneaky***

**xoxo SecretLove**

**(No guarantees)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Amy, Amy, calm down honey," Tony said, smoothing her hair. She sobbed into his shoulder even harder.

"Yeah, I know. Being a teenager sucks. But quite frankly, saving the world does too… but they have more than just that in common," Tony said, and leaned her back so she look him in the eye, "Afterwards, you realized it was the greatest adventure you will ever have."

She smiled and sniffed, wiping her eyes dry.

"Wow. I beat you Pepper!" Tony announced.

Pepper smiled on the monitor.

"Okay, you get this one. Amy, I love you honey. I hope you feel better but I have to go. Hugs and kisses."

"Bye mom." She said. She stood, going to her tissue box.

Pepper disappeared, and the monitor returned to its SHEILD symbol.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Alright. Getting to know your team members is essential," Fury said, "So let's begin with favorite food. Anyone?"

Deric raised his hand.

"Cake. Definitely." He said mischievously.

Everyone laughed.

Sam raised his hand next.

"I like anything with potatoes. They're awesome."

They all went one by one.

Lokin said he like roasted bilge snipe mutton. (God knows what .-.)

John, of course, liked steak.

Amelia said steak as well, much to their surprise.

"Not caviar or prime rib?" John asked jokingly.

"Alright that's enough stupid talk. Now, something new. As we go around your circle, state your fear. Your biggest fear. Something you dread."

"Myself." Said Deric, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Sam patted him on the back, then looked pale as he said his.

"Losing someone I love…"

"Never going home to my mother again." Said Lokin.

"Ice." Said John, "I can take plenty of warmth. I don't really get burnt easily. But the cold is different. It may seem dumb, but I can't stand the cold."

"_Capsicle…" _Tony whispered into his ear, making him jump.

"Dammit, Tony stop calling me that."

"Fire." Amy said, straight out of the blue, "Fire…"

She gave no explanations.

"Well, I've thoroughly shaken you all up now," said Fury, with little sympathy, "Go to bed."

They walked into the hall, all trailing each other.

"Hey, Stark." John said, stopping her.

Amy was silent. She was still very angry at him for what he had said.

"I'm sorry, about you know-"

"Don't mention it." She said bitterly, and turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I mean it." He said, "I want to get along."

She jerked her arm away.

"Alright."

She left quickly, going to her room.

Her father was waiting for her.

"Hey." He said casually.

He pulled out a measuring tape and began to measure all over, writing her measurements down on paper.

"Dad, you're measuring me."

…

"I know." He said matter-of-factly.

"Any reason why?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"Boredom. Your mother might appreciate it. She can put it into an album or something."

"Okay. Well, I'd like to go to bed soon…"

"Gotcha. All done."

"STARK!" Fury roared into their earpieces, making them jump.

"Jesus, Fury," Tony said, rubbing his ear, "Couldn't you take it dow-"

"You're needed, NOW."

"Where?" Tony asked, "I want to go to bed."

"Not you." Fury said.

Tony looked, shocked, at his daughter.

"Sir?" she spoke into the earpiece.

"Amy, Deric accidently got shot by a rouge gun. We have Captain and the Storm attempting to control the situation."

"Amy, the Hulk has been unleashed."

She was silent. She could risk the life of everyone in the area, or risk her own.

"Amy, you're the only one-"

"Sir. I know, sir." She said.

"Amy?" Tony asked. There was a tone of doubt in his voice.

"Never be afraid of your fears, Dad." She said with a smile, and ran down the corridor.

"DAMMIT DERIC! TRY TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Hulk roared in response.

Lokin sat in the corner, with a bleeding head.

"Lokin, get out of here!"

"But-"

"LOKIN GO!" John said.

Amy entered into the scene of chaos, and John began to panic.

"Amy get out of here, he's-" Hulk grabbed him by the legs, and threw him down, preparing to drive his fists into his torso.

Amy threw herself under the fist, locking on, and pushing upward against the force. Deric went flying to the other end of the room with a delusional roar. He had never been bested.

"Amy?" John asked shakily.

Her chest glowed red, matching the orange glint in her eyes. As she heaved painful breaths, her clothes began to catch fire.

"Amy, try to calm down.." John said supportively.

She screamed, the sort of scream you hear when a mother has lost her child- it was one of pain, extreme pain, and it was irrevocable. She lost her temper.

She spewed fire all around Hulk, trapping him in a burning circle.

Hulk fainted in the circle, keeping him trapped so he could go back to original form.

Amy leaned against the counter, melting it with her touch. She was still literally on fire.

"Never fear your fears..." she whispered to herself.

John stared, and then realized.

She was the commanding officer. She was smarter, stronger, and more dangerous than them all combined. He took a deep breath in. She had just saved his life.

"Director Fury," an agent said as she joined the room, "Ms. Stark has got the Hulk trapped and under control, sir."

"She is not to be regarded as Ms. Stark anymore, to anyone who is listening." Nick paused, letting the thought sink in,

"Call her the Phoenix."


End file.
